


Exorcism

by Orcish



Series: The Bloody Games We Play [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody Mary's bloody thoughts, Bondage, Chains, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exorcisms, Glove Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, if it can be called that, not ssc, sex during exorcism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: The exorcisms of Bloody Mary - whom they both know is not possessed.





	Exorcism

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more kink.
> 
> Please note that the Dom/Sub here is not "safe, sane and consensual" and there are no safewords. The story also references in passing untagged things like asphyxiation and face-fucking.

The chanting went on in smooth Latin. It sounded melodic yet commanding as Pretzel ordered the demon to expel itself. He hated the chant. _Hated_ it because he had heard it so many times before like this. Pretzel’s voice though – it still affected him.

Cold water splashed and Bloody Mary hissed. The gag in his mouth was wet and uncomfortable, but he knew from experience it would not come off until Pretzel was truly and well finished. Pretzel had the power here – he was chained and naked, shivering from the cold water he’d been splashed with multiple times.

He was not possessed, of course – holy water and crosses had no effect on him. Pretzel knew this as well – but admitting it would mean there would be no need for these games. The Father tried to dress it in virtue, in protecting the innocent from his violence – but the truth was that he _wanted_ and what he wanted he got.

The chant was changing – he knew this part. Bloody Mary’s breathing quickened and he swallowed around the gag. He pulled at the taut chains; there was no give and the metal cuffs bit into his chafed wrists. Pretzel’s glove-covered hand touched his glistening skin and slid down the wet skin to his hip. His cock twitched.

The chanting was faster, getting closer to the crescendo and Bloody Mary tried to pull his legs together, but the chains stopped him. His cock twitched again in anticipation. Pretzel smirked at him and slid the gloved fingers lower, drawing a circle on his thigh. Bloody Mary closed his eyes. Pretzel grabbed his balls and squeezed. His eyes snapped back open. The fingers slid over his cock.

The chant was commanding, all-encompassing. He barely felt it when more water splashed on him – his focus was on the finger circling his hole. His breathing stuttered and he stared at Pretzel as the man teased him, eyes registering his every response. The finger pushed and Bloody Mary felt the tip breach him. Pretzel’s eyes never looked away from his face.

The chant was winding down and Bloody Mary felt the finger slide all the way in. There was not much resistance – he was used to being taken. Pretzel had made sure of that. Bloody Mary squeezed around the intrusion as it moved inside him; not knowing if he wanted it to stop or if he needed more. 

His head fell back and he groaned around the gag as Pretzel thrust fingers inside him, brushing over his prostate. The gloved fingers teased him, stimulating and invading, and he whimpered, hoping the sweet torture would not last too long this time. Sometimes Pretzel teased him until he was a sobbing mess begging for release – release Pretzel would not grant.

A little smirk pulled at Pretzel’s lips, as if he could sense what Bloody Mary was thinking. The chant slowed down. The fingers pulled out. Bloody Mary swallowed.

“You must be cleansed from the inside as from the outside,” Pretzel declaimed. “Take the holy into yourself!”

Rustling of clothing, and something pressed against him. Bloody Mary tried to relax, but the initial penetration still stung as the almost dry cock forced its way past the rim. The cock felt enormous as it stretched him wider. He knew it wasn’t – he’d had a close and personal look when Pretzel held his head in place and fucked his mouth – but he was still sore from the last exorcism Pretzel had performed.

He pulled at the chains and welcomed the distracting sting. Pretzel never used enough lube – he loved to see Bloody Mary _feel_ the penetration. Feel _everything_ – the chains and toys and each stinging red stripe he left on Bloody Mary’s skin when he felt that the man had been especially bad.

Bloody Mary’s ass twitched around the thick invasion and Pretzel chuckled. He pulled out and pushed back in, the slow slide making Bloody Mary’s pulse quicken.

“You love this,” Pretzel taunted. “Is it the demon or your own depravity which makes you love spreading your legs for me?”

That self-satisfied expression was too much and Bloody Mary closed his eyes. They snapped open when a gloved palm connected with his cheek.

Pretzel tutted. “Pay attention, demon. This is your exorcism! Take the holy in you!”

The thick cock pulled at his rim as Pretzel started to fuck him in earnest. The zipper from the open-hanging pants scratched his ass and the clothing tickled where it brushed against his bare skin. He moaned, biting on the gag. The gloved fingers grabbed his hips hard and he knew there would be finger-shaped bruises – again.

“That’s it… take it...” Pretzel panted.

His ass stung and it was getting difficult to breathe through the gag. With sudden panic he remembered the time he passed out when Pretzel fucked him from behind, pushing his face into the pillow so hard he couldn’t breathe. He’d woken up naked on the floor, come staining his ass and the tiles beneath it, Pretzel’s worried eyes staring at him.

“Shh… I won’t let you choke,” Pretzel whispered, his fingers brushing Bloody Mary’s chest. His voice was almost gentle.

He couldn’t help panicking; the memory was too strong. Pretzel sighed, slowing down. He reached for the gag, working it open; never stopping his thrusts completely.

When the gag fell down Bloody Mary breathed in deeply. Pretzel resumed his hard thrusts, ramming into him almost violently – as if making up for the moment of sweetness. Bloody Mary screamed, his head falling back – he pulled at the chains, wanting to dig his fingernails into Pretzel’s flesh and draw blood. He imagined licking the blood as it trickled down, drinking Pretzel’s lifeblood as the man pounded into him, and the image was enough to make him come.

Pretzel laughed. “So needy – you love it when I use you.”

The thrusts were getting painful – Bloody Mary knew he wouldn’t be sitting down after this. Pretzel was losing his control and would come soon. Bloody Mary squeezed his ass, wincing, trying to milk the come out.

“You – evil – fiend,” Pretzel breathed and came.

Bloody Mary winced when Pretzel pulled out. He wondered if there was blood. Pretzel meticulously cleaned himself and straightened his clothing before looking at Bloody Mary. That domineering gaze held his and his ass twitched, come leaking out.

“You’ll be needing many more infusions of the holy before you can be redeemed, demon,” Pretzel said. “You have a long way to go before you can face the Lord with your sins.”

Cold water splashed on his genitals and Bloody Mary swore.

“Stop with the goddamn water!” He shouted.

“Does the holy water hurt you, demon?” Pretzel asked. “Do you need more light in you? I am not ready for another infusion, but we can use one of the toys...”

“No,” Bloody Mary shook his head in panic, but Pretzel was already reaching for the wooden box.

“Prayer beads or anal cross?” Pretzel asked.

Bloody Mary shook his head, his eyes watering.

“Hmm. I think both.”

Bloody Mary blinked the tears from his eyes as Pretzel pulled the toys out of the box. The brush from a gloved hand on his leg was almost comforting, but Pretzel mercilessly wrapped the prayer beads around his cock and balls until they were uncomfortably tight. Then he raised the ribbed cross, letting Bloody Mary take a good look at it, before the thick end rested against his ass. Bloody Mary whimpered.

Pretzel pushed it in slowly and Bloody Mary gasped for breath. The toy was thicker than Pretzel, but the slick come and remains of lube in his ass eased its way in. When the long part was inside, Pretzel twisted it and Bloody Mary shouted as the vibration started.

“I will let you enjoy yourself while I take care of some work. Do not fight the cleansing.”

Pretzel walked out and he heard a door close. He shook. His overstimulated ass twitched around the cross and the tightly wrapped beads stopped him from coming again. His cock dripped thick precome onto his stomach as he shook under the torture.

It felt like an eternity until Pretzel came back. Bloody Mary was openly crying when he felt the gloved fingers on his skin.

“Shh… you are doing so well. Let it all out,” Pretzel whispered.

The vibration stopped and Pretzel slowly pulled the cross out. His ass felt empty, but not for long – Pretzel’s hot cock slid in easily after the thicker toy. He sighed – Pretzel's cock felt much better.

His eyes fluttered closed and he fell in a daze as Pretzel gently thrust into him. He relaxed and focused on the sounds – Pretzel’s stuttered breathing, the hated water dripping – and smiled when he finally felt Pretzel come inside him. Pretzel stayed there, thrusting shallowly, as he unwound the beads, and his gentle hands brought Bloody Mary to release.

Firm hands uncuffed him and rubbed his stiffened arms and legs. Pretzel pulled him closer and Bloody Mary allowed himself to be held. He rested his head against Pretzel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His ass hurt.

He knew Pretzel would keep him like this, exorcising him over and over again, until Bloody Mary managed to escape again. Once he did, he’d bathe in the blood of the innocent – for the crime to fit the punishment. He knew Pretzel would catch him again.

He remembered the feel of a whip on his skin and wondered what it would take to achieve that again – perhaps a young girl bled and used and Pretzel’s jealousy invoked. Maybe he could use Steak again – nothing got Pretzel as worked up as him going after another man. Once he got out… he’d go hunting.

No matter how many exorcisms it would take for him to work out how to open the locks on the cuffs.

He smiled against Pretzel’s shoulder, but quickly sobered when Pretzel gently laid him back down to check if he was bleeding. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of the gloved finger gently moving inside his sore ass.

_Soon. I’m coming, Steak._


End file.
